


Earned It.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Budding Love, Criminal Dean Winchester, Desk Sex, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Secret Relationship, Uniform Kink, Warden Castiel.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Warden! Castiel calls upon his favourite inmate, Prisoner! Dean Winchester.They have been fucking around for weeks, and it has been almost two days since he's had Dean pound him into oblivion.And if they end up confessing some things, some things both of them know need time, well, that's their problem.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	Earned It.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Заслужил это.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526456) by [captainhook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook)



"Winchester? The Warden needs to see you."  
Officer Ketch's voice, unbothered as always, calls out to Dean, and he places his book down. He makes sure to fold the corner of the page he's on, 289, and shuts the book. He sets it aside, and hops off his bunk, to greet his bunkmate Benny with a wicked smile.

"Seriously? You're gonna go fuck him again?"

"Well, he needs my service, I get the books, you get the paper for your blunts, so shut up."  
He grins, not an ounce of shame flowing through him, and turns on his heels to face Ketch, who's standing right at the entrance of their cell.

"Brotha, just say you feel for him and go."

Benny snorts, and Dean's careless smile vanishes. He scoffs and turns around to glare at Benny, curling his fists into tight balls.

"You know I hate him. I'm just keeping this up 'cause he's a good fuck. Otherwise-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you'd'a not even blink an eye towards him. Whatever, go fuck off."

Benny chuckles, and turns on the other side, probably trying to get himself to nap.

Dean joins Officer Ketch, and without a single word, they start heading towards the Warden's office. It isn't until they're right outside, standing in front of a polished rosewood door, that has a glimmering silver slate in the top-center with the words **Warden Novak** written in bold black, does Ketch speak up.

"It's your third time at the Warden's office. This week."

Ketch's voice is quiet, yet firm, more so, accusatory.

"What can I say, the Warden just hates me."

Dean tries to flash one of his signature boyish smirks. But Ketch's hand flings onto his, holding him in place as Ketch stares right at his face, unflinching even when Dean raises his eyebrows at him.

"I know what funny business you do in there, Winchester."

Ketch's voice is much lower now, but even more disgusted, and Dean clicks his tongue, unaffected by Ketch's accusation as he retorts.

"Well, whatever it is, is none of _your_ business."

Dean's about to snort at his joke, when he feels Ketch stomp on his foot. Dean winces, kicking his foot back and hissing.

"What the fuck, man?!"

"You oughta watch your tone with me, Winchester. If I snitch on the two of you, it's more than game over."

Ketch huffs and shakes his head. His lips twitch in disgust, and he turns on his heels and walks away. Dean rolls his eyes and turns to stare at the door. He wonders what Warden Novak is doing right now. Probably thinking about Dean. Wait, why would he think about Dean? Like he doesn't have better things to do. Dean runs his fingers through his hair and with a sigh, twists the doorknob and pushes the door open.

Sitting in a rotating chair, faced away from Dean, staring out the large window behind his desk, Dean can see the top of Castiel's head, his black fluffy hair sticking out and carefully, he shuts the door behind him. He does a quick once-over of the place, noticing that nothing's changed, everything is the way it was. Castiel's little bookshelf is still dusty, his desk, less messy than how it was two days ago, on Wednesday.

The room is partially lit up, only by sunlight, and Dean walks over as softly as he can towards Castiel, but well, there's a reason Castiel is a warden and with the softest of voice, says Dean's name, catching him right in the act.

"You heard?"

"If you were smarter than this, you wouldn't be in jail."

Castiel turns around in his chair, and instantly, meets Dean's eyes. Those blue fucking eyes- God, they've wrecked so many of Dean's dreams and fantasies. Nobody else works for him anymore, nobody except this man with cold blue eyes and plump lips, made for nothing except sucking cocks. The man's roughly as old as him, the late thirties. He's got toned arms and thighs, which just screams how much he works out. Looks young for his age, if it hadn't been for his ID card, Dean would've guessed the man was a junior officer.

"Don't be an ass."

"It's the truth."

Castiel's voice is rough, maybe that's why they actually chose him to be the warden, Dean muses. It's gritty around the edges; like the man just had a glass of whiskey neat, but when Dean's pounding into him, his moans would give even a paid whore a run for her money.

"So, am I here for what I think I'm here for?"

Dean pulls a chair back and sits down, leaning back and crossing one leg over the other. He knows he's got attitude issues, but hey, at least he's got a pretty face to go with it.

Castiel gives him a blank stare and pushes his chair back to get up. His navy blue uniform stretches over his chest and thick, toned arms; flexing tight over his taut ass. Gosh, Dean can still recall how good it feels to dig his nails into that bouncy flesh while fucking his pretty little hole.

With a swift walk, Castiel is over to Dean, pushing his chair back, and dropping down to the ground between Dean's legs. Dean's cock reacts instantly, twitching in his boxers, and hardening as Castiel hovers his long, nimble fingers above Dean's clothed crotch.

"Go on, slut."

Dean rests his hands on the armrest, watching with a mischievous twitch of his lips as Castiel pulls the front of his pants down, Dean's hard erection springing up, and Castiel wraps his fingers around it. His hand is cold around Dean's warm cock, and he lets his head loll back, his eyes slipping shut as Castiel works him up, stroking persistently a few times, before dipping his head down to sheathe his mouth around Dean's cock.

"Mmmhh yeah... Just like that, baby..."

Dean keens, his hand swinging out to push Castiel's head lower onto his cock. Cas's muffled moans start to pick up and he moves his head up and down Dean's shaft with preciseness, obviously, he's done it before, so it doesn't take him much time to find Dean's frenulum, and lick his tongue around it. He gets his reward when Dean gives out a strained moan, mouth dropping open and eyebrows knitting together.

Castiel clutches onto Dean's calves and bobs his head faster, fast enough to build up his orgasm, but steady enough to signal when Dean's going to spill. So, with Cas's head pushing Dean's cock down deeper into his throat and Dean's calloused hand holding his head down, Cas is almost on the verge of choking, his eyes watering up and a slobbery mess of spit rolling down his chin and all over Dean's cock.

Cas pops his mouth off when he guesses Dean is about to spill and flings his hand away, letting Dean curse out a string of _fuck, you fucking bitch,_ _goddamnit_.

Dean opens his eyes, rather disdainfully, only to see Castiel staring up at him with his eyes narrowed, mouth parted open and eyebrows strung together, scrutinizing Dean in some way.

"What?"  
Dean clicks his tongue and straightens himself on the chair, the minute realization of Cas's hands still clasping his legs, slowly setting in. He doesn't mind it because he doesn't care.

"Can we break a rule today?"

Castiel's face changes expressions faster than the sky changes colour, and now Dean's looking at his deep, glassy eyes, full of emotion and regret, yet also pleading and his lips, almost pouting, and Dean realizes he can't physically go against whatever Cas will say, because that face is too much. Damn it, is Benny right?  
Does Dean actually lo-

"I want to kiss you, please, just once-"

Okay wow. The prospect of kissing those plush soft lips had crossed Dean's mind the first time they had sex, but the Warden had laid down strict rules. No. 1? No kissing. When Dean had asked why, Castiel had just shrugged it off, saying it was too intimate.

"Why?"

The word escapes Dean's lips before he knows it.  
Castiel stands up and stares down at Dean, slowly unbucking his own belt. Dean tries to steal a quick glance down before meeting Cas's eyes again.

"I understand if you don't want-"

"I didn't say _no_ , I said _why_?"

It's one of those rare moments where Dean finds Castiel completely dumbstruck for a moment. His eyebrow shoots up and his lips part wider. His entire stern facade falters, _only_ for a second.

"Oh uhm, I just- I wanted to..."  
Castiel bounces his shoulders, and shakes his head, fumbling over his words, quirking his lips with disregard before he continued, with an exasperated sigh.  
"Does it matter? Just tell me if you'll do it or not?"

"Fine, uhm, okay? How do you want me to-"

"Oh my god Dean, just kiss me for fuck's sake."

Dean doesn't need any more persuasion. So, with a hard tug at Cas's arms, Dean pulls Cas into his lap, watching how his face goes from mildly annoyed to surprised within a second, and the weight on Dean's lap is warmly welcomed.

Maybe Dean doesn't give him time to respond, maybe Castiel just doesn't know how to respond, but the sudden closeness sets Dean's skin on fire. Sure, he's had sex with Castiel and all, but before this, it was only a chore, a task he had to do in order to get things he wanted from the outside. The pleasure part was just a bonus.

Maybe this is why Castiel never does missionary, or never kisses Dean, or never opens his eyes when they're screwing, or never asks Dean to care for him after.

Because all at once, it becomes real.

Because now, it isn't just sex. It has emotions in it, profound sensations tethered to it.

Because now, they're making love.

Castiel parts his lips, blinking with uncertainty, as he moistens his lips. Dean doesn't wait. He doesn't want to anymore.

He presses his lips onto Cas's, shutting his eyes and gliding his hands up Cas's lean torso. And fuck, they should've done this long ago, because with the way Castiel is turning to jelly in his arms, grinding in his lap and kissing back with as much fervour as his body can give, Dean's pretty sure he's screwed.

Though his eyes are closed, he can imagine Castiel's blue eyes, how they never show even an ounce of compassion, how they're always veiled behind an icy hood, or how, the one time he glimpsed a fraction of a second when Castiel smiled at him, and how it's etched into Dean's brain, and every time Dean thinks of that smile, his mind drifts off to waves, warm sunny days on the beach, eating ice-cream with your lover and holding hands till they hurt.

Their kiss goes on and on and on for- Dean has no idea how long, but it's pretty long- until Cas, gasping for breath, pulls back.

They're both panting, hands on each other, faces so close, they're breaths mingle, and eyes still shut tight, when Dean hears the faintest voice.

"Dean..."

That's all it takes to tip Dean off that edge, he was so carefully treading around.

Without any preamble, Dean stands up, picking Cas up with all the might in his body, Cas's toned legs wrapped around his thighs, and arms thrown around his neck. Cas buries his head in Dean's neck, whimpering with need as Dean, uses one hand to clear out the desk, not caring where the papers or files fall, as he sets Cas down, kissing his cheek, dragging his tongue down to Cas's neck, dropping soft nips over his skin as Cas's breath turns ragged and his hands clamber around to touch Dean everywhere.

"Fuck, take me- take me right now, Dean- Need- need you-"  
Castiel says between shaky breaths, and Dean nods, responding only by shoving Castiel back on the desk with a thud, ignoring Cas's wince. Dean's hands undoing Castiel's belt with urgency, nimble fingers unbuttoning his trousers and pulling them off with haste.

Castiel lays back on the desk with his elbows propped up, legs spread open, watching as Dean flings the uniform pant behind him, tugging Cas's boxers down, pupils blowing dark as his eyes fall on Cas's thighs and cock. He catches a glimpse of Castiel's face, and it's the first time he's ever seen Castiel respond so actively to his ministrations. The overwhelming urge inside Dean never seems to cease, because all he can feel coursing through his veins, is raw, unadulterated adoration for the man in his arms. And he gets to break him apart, put him back together, leave him sobbing, leave him sated- it's all in Dean's hands now.

"Fuck, did you prep yourself?"

Dean asks, fingers sliding down to Castiel's ass. His fingers slide with ease, and a relieved sigh escapes his mouth.

"Yeah- I didn't want to wait-"

Castiel nods, and his eyes follow Dean. Dean, too intoxicated by the haze of sex, simply hums, and glides his hand around Castiel's back, giving him support, as he uses his other hand to slip around Castiel's waist, pulling him forward, until Cas's warm breath touches Dean's cheek. Dean can faintly register Castiel's hands around his neck, and now this- whatever the hell this is, is too real for Dean to chicken out. He doesn't care anymore, that they could get into trouble for this. Castiel could be fired. Dean could be transferred. He would never get to see Castiel again. He would lose the only person-

"Are you just going to stare at me the entire time?"

Castiel's voice snaps Dean back to attention, and he shakes his head.

"Shut up."

Dean retorts and watches as Castiel's lips twitch with mischief. Dean moves down, wrapping his mouth around Cas's nipple, pressing his tongue flat against Cas's skin, gliding his tongue inwards, dropping a kiss in the middle of his chest, sliding his hands out around Castiel's arms, entwining their fingers, continuing his ministrations on Castiel's chest. If anything, Castiel's heavy breathing, his soft moans, every jerk of his bare torso is nothing but an incentive to Dean. Dean drifts his lips up, to Cas's collarbone, right above it, where he sucks, scraping his teeth ever so gently against the flesh he's suckling on, until he presses his tongue against it, and lets it go with a pop. He admires the dark crimson mark formed on Castiel's skin. This should show everyone who he belongs to. Only Dean. _He belongs to only Dean._

"Did you just mark me?"

Castiel asks, half out of breath, half curious, as Dean clasps the back of Cas's head, and snatches a kiss from his lips.

"Mm-hmm."

Dean hums, mouth still plundering Castiel's, as his hands reach down to slide between Cas's ass and right against his hole, brushing gently against the tight rim of muscle. Cas parts his lips, his head falling back, allowing Dean to kiss his neck. Fuck, just the sight of Castiel like this- naked, moaning, so pliant in Dean's arms, is enough to get Dean spilling over the edge. But he hasn't even gotten to the best part yet.

"Fuck- I need your cock inside me, right now, you idiot-"

Castiel hisses and pushes him away with his foot. Castiel's pouting slightly, and _adorable_ is a word Dean thought he'd never once use for a person, but well, Castiel Novak has him whipped, which is why he finds him adorable.

"Right. Condoms?"

"You know where they are."

Cas narrows his eyes and his hand slips between his thighs. Dean considers watching Cas finger himself, but they've wasted enough time, so he dashes over to the drawer on Castiel's desk, and fetches the condom and the mini bottle of lube. Castiel looks downright delectable, with his eyebrows furrowed, lips parted, and legs on the table, hands reaching down to fuck himself on his fingers.

Dean doesn't even want to disrupt the piece of art in front of him, but his cock twitches in reaction, and he succumbs to his want, pushing his boxers off, and stroking his hard cock for a few seconds, before rolling a condom on. He grabs the lube and squirts a good amount on his palm, sheathing it all over his aching cock.

"Did you get it?"

Castiel peeks his eyes open to watch Dean and his hungry eyes fix on Dean's cock, as Dean shuffles between Castiel's legs, pushing them open wider until he can see Cas's pink little hole.

"Yeah."

Dean nods and presses his thumb against it, and while hooking it open slightly, he lines his cock up with Cas's hole, pushing the tip in gently, watching as Castiel's hole dilates, and swallows his cock inch by inch, until he bottoms out. A strained moan escapes Cas's mouth, and he bites down on his lip to suppress it.

He slides one of his hands into Castiel's, locking their fingers together, giving him an assuring smile, before pulling out a bit and thrusting back in, repeating the same over and over. Cas is panting, his chest rising and falling heavily.

There's something lingering in the air, something unspoken and thick, something waiting to erupt. Dean's felt it from the first day, but today, it's more prominent than ever. Maybe it's because he can see Castiel today. And he means, actually see. All these days, Dean was simply a toy, and for Dean, Castiel was simply a transaction. They'd fuck, Dean was allowed to take a book, and he'd leave.

But he never got to see Castiel the way he sees him now. He never saw his face, like it is now, all rosy pink and flushed, lips swollen, eyes shut, eyebrows drawn in and hair a ruffled mess. This is what Castiel was talking about. How it becomes intimate all at once. This is real. This is real. This is real.

A whimper escapes Dean's mouth at the thought, and Castiel's eyes snap open, an electric blue gaze settling onto Dean's face.

"Wha-?"  
It slips past Castiel's lips, and Dean doesn't have it in him to respond. What could he possibly say? _I know we're not even supposed to be having sex, but hey, here's something worse, I think I'm falling in- falling in..._

And right when Dean thinks it couldn't get worse, Castiel lets one of his hands reach up and cup Dean's cheek, the other flying back to grip the edge of the table, as Castiel rocks back with every thrust of Dean's.

"What's wrong?"  
Castiel asks, breathless and gasping, eyes narrowed at Dean.

 _This. This is wrong. You and me_.

Dean shakes his head and drops it forward, until it rests against Castiel's face, their foreheads touching.

Benny's words ring through Dean's mind, no matter how teasing, there's some truth to it. Maybe he does have feelings for the Warden. And that is so much worse than simply sticking his cock up his ass and leaving.

Castiel breathes out Dean's name, repeating it in a litany, eyes shut tight, and Dean can't tell if they're shut in distress or in bliss, but guessing by the way Castiel is clenching around Dean's cock, Dean says he's having the time of his life.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean-"  
Castiel's voice is shaky and high, and his chest is rising against Dean's. God, he needs Cas, more than anything in the world, especially now, he needs nothing more than Castiel's hands on his face, Castiel's sking against his, and his voice ringing in Dean's ears.

"Dean, I'm close-"  
Castiel gasps, and Dean nods against his forehead, tilting his head ever so slightly, simply to press his lips softly onto Castiel's.

Dean is close himself, nearing the edge with a steady pace, and he groans as Castiel parts his lips, letting Dean's tongue slip in.

And then it goes downhill from there, because the moment Dean realises he's tasting Castiel, with his own lips and tongue, it's like a switch flipping in his mind.

Carelessly, he grabs Castiel by the back of his head and pulls him up, one hand digging into Castiel's thigh, the other around his neck, bringing his face higher, tongues dancing around each other, drinking in the taste of each other. Faintly, Dean registers the taste of bitter coffee on Castiel's lips, and he chases the feeling of the man's pliant lips on his own.

His thrust don't stop, instead, they fasten, his body taking over in place of his mind, as he fucks into Castiel, with a ruthless speed, one that has Dean racing to the edge. His hand wanders from Castiel's thigh up to his cock, pumping the throbbing erection with fervour, enough pace to slowly push Castiel to his climax.

With a loud smack, Castiel breaks away from the kiss, panting, head killing back as he squeezes Dean in his arms.

"Please, I'm so close-"  
He whines, voice hoarse and broken, and Dean nods.

"Me too, baby-"  
The endearment rolls of his tongue, but Dean doesn't even have time to register it, as he feels Castiel grip his arms tight, nails digging into the flesh, as he cries out.

"Oh, Dean!"

Hot come paints over Castiel's stomach and Dean's fingers, and as if on cue, Dean feels his muscles tighten, his balls drawing in, and all at once, with a loud groan, he's spilling.

Warm come spills right out, and Dean pants, chest heaving, as he pauses, simply holding himself up in place for a moment, before Castiel's hands run through his hair, and the next moment, he's going limp in Cas's arms, faintly registering the warm, broad arms that hold him in place.

Minutes pass. It feels like centuries, when Dean tries to recollect his breath. He licks his dry lips, and urges himself to open his eyes. Not bad, he thinks, when he sees Castiel, all debauched and exhausted, holding himself in place with a hand digging into the table, the other hand wrapped tight around Dean's back, legs hanging off the table with Dean's spent cock buried in his ass. His eyes are shut, lips parted and his breath is hot against Dean's cheek. A calm, eerily frigid expression washes over Cas's face, and Dean can't even find the energy to say his name.

"Don't leave."

Dean's ears perk up at the whisper in his ears, and he soothes his hands over Castiel's hair and back.

"I won't."  
Dean whispers back, and they stay that way, for God knows how long, until Castiel squirms in his arms.

"Can you, erm, pull out?"

Dean blushes, the sudden realization of having just had sex washes over him, and he stutters, trying not to feel scrutinised by Castiel's heavy gaze upon him, as he nods jerkily and slips out of Castiel. His soft cock brushes against the edge of the table and he hisses.

"You got wipes in the drawer, right?"

Dean asks, and Castiel nods. Carefully, Dean begins to untangle from Castiel, drawing a whine from the other man, and both of them freeze, Castiel's eyes widen in horror, as if asking himself if he really made that sound. He flusters, and his mouth drops open to defend himself, before he looks away, cheeks heated, and grumbles to himself.

"Sorry... erm-"

He mumbles, and Dean snorts, carding his hand through Castiel's hair. The one that's _not_ covered in come. With a shy chuckle, he pulls away from Castiel, and makes his way over to the drawers on the backside of the table, pulling the last one out, the same one he got the condom from, and grabs a packet of wet wipes from in there. He glances up at Castiel, fiddling nervously, still seated on the table with his broad, lean back facing Dean, thighs crossed over each other. Dean cleans himself up, throwing away the condom in the bin and grabbing a wipe to clean his hands, before walking over to Castiel. Usually, Dean would clean himself up and throw the wipes over to Castiel, unbothered as he'd dress and leave with a new book in his hand But today is not the same.

Castiel turns around to grab the packet of wipes, but before he can reach over, Dean is walking over to him, clothes in hand, wipes in the other. He doesn't meet Castiel's eyes, as he sets the clothes next to him, and grabs a new wipe, dragging it over Castiel's stomach. Dean knows Castiel wants to say something. He wants to say something too, but he just doesn't know what he'd say. So he doesn't say anything. Initially, Castiel's muscles tense under his hands, but as he keeps going, he feels Cas relax under his fingers, hands digging into the table behind him as Dean wipes him up.

Their lips are sealed shut, and Dean can feel his throat drying up, literally, as he pulls on his boxers and watches Castiel pull on his own.

"I'm sorry."

Castiel says then, completely unexpected, and Dean finally looks straight at him.

"Why?"

"For making things awkward. For screwing this up. I never should've asked to break those rules."

Dean stares at Castiel, dumbfounded for a moment before he licks his lips and sighs.

"You didn't fuck anything up, Cas."

Dean says, voice low, and for the first time in a long while, Castiel meets his eyes.

"Really?"

It's surprising to see this peculiar, childlike innocence on Castiel's face, especially when he does his adorable head tilt, squinty eye thing. Dean scoffs, a small smile creeping up to the corners of his lips.

"Really."

Dean promises and watches Castiel's face light up again. Castiel simply sends him a smile, and Dean's mind screams at him to carve that smile into his memory, so much that he almost misses it, but then Castiel's smile is widening, and his cheeks push up under his eyes, and it's too much for Dean. He doesn't know what comes over him at that moment, but he lets go of his shirt, and dashes over to Castiel, much to Castiel's confusion, taking his face in his hands and pressing a hard, tingling kiss onto Castiel's lips. They're falling, he registers in the back of his mind, literally falling down, and Dean stumbles to the ground, as Castiel's bottom hits the floor, and his yelp is muffled by Dean's mouth on his.

Yet, Dean doesn't stop, holding Castiel's face in his hands, feeling Castiel grab at his neck and shoulder, as he parts his mouth with a moan, letting Dean use and exploit as much of his mouth as he wants. For all Castiel cares, Dean could flip him over once again and fuck him, right there on the cold floor, and Castiel would still come with Dean's name in his mouth, but he reckons Dean's too exhausted for that, and settles for the crushing, soul-sucking kiss.

It isn't until he feels himself run out of breath, that he pushes Dean away, panting and gasping for air. They pause for a moment, simply regaining their breaths, before Castiel looks up, meeting Dean's eyes.

"You should be getting back."

"I should."

They stare at each other for a moment.

"Why'd we do it, Cas? Why did we break the rule today?"  
Dean pulls Castiel into his lap, and the man comes willingly.

"I just... There's things going on that I needed to run from. Just for a while. I needed an escape,and you... You make me happy. You're my escape."  
Castiel confesses, and Dean rubs his thumb over Castiel's cheekbone.

"What did you need to run away from?"  
Dean asks, eyes peering into Castiel's, searching for truth, refuge, who knows.

Castiel doesn't reply, simply drops his head against Dean's shoulder, hands wrapped around his waist.

"I live in a lie, Dean. Outside of here, every thing I do is an act. You're the only one I can be myself with."  
Castiel mutters, and Dean wonders if the guy had a drink before. Because this surely doesn't sound like the strict Warden Novak he is used to listening to.

"Okay, Cas."

"Okay?"

"You don't need to pretend with me. I like this. I like making you feel good."

"Do you mean fucking me until I talk like a sap?"

Dean chuckles, and Castiel pulls back, cradling Dean's jaw in his hands before stealing a peck off his lips.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

 _Here goes nothing_.  
Dean takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"When I'm out, in a couple months, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

It's not the way he wanted to say it, it's childish and completely off-putting, and why would Castiel even want to go out with someone as fucked up as Deal

Castiel just laughs.

"Are you asking me out? In advance?"

Dean stares at him for a second, and then shrugs.  
"I guess...?"

Castiel's laugh subdues into a small smile.

"Oh Dean... It's not that I don't want to... I'm just... Not in a good place at the moment... And I don't really know how to respond to your question..."  
Castiel says, eyes wandering down to some mundane part on the wall.

Dean won't admit it, because he does feel a pang of sadness inside him.

"Sorry, yeah, no, I get it. It's cool, totally."

Dean mutters, trying his best to put on a smile.

Castiel is about to dive in for a kiss, when Dean speaks io again.

"Jeez, look at the time, will ya' Cas? Pretty sure someone's gonna be really suspicious about this thing. I should, uh, I should be getting back."  
Dean says, carefully trying to dislodge himself from Castiel. He sees the regret pooling in Castiel's eyes, but he can't do anything about it. He thinks he's a monster, honestly, for liking it just a little. But then again, there's people, like Ketch, always watching and prying, and he doesn't want Castiel to lose his job.

"Dean..."

Castiel murmurs, but Dean simply pushes himself up, as Castiel rises with him. He grabs his shirt and pulls it over his head, waiting for Castiel to dress himself. There's a heavy silence in the air, but Dean tries not to focus on that.

"I'm uh, gonna go now."

"Of course, and oh, Dean? Send Ketch inside. I'm getting him transferred."

"Really?"

"I think he's onto us."

"So you're gonna transfer him?"

"Would you rather want to be the one getting transferred?"  
Castiel asks with a cock of his eyebrow, and Dean tries not to grin. Warden Novak is back.

"No, sir."

"Good. And don't get in too much trouble."  
Castiel warns.

Dean looks to the door and smiles to himself as he pulls it open. Maybe Castiel does love him back. Who knows?

But as Dean walks back to his cell, he can't stop thinking about Castiel. His laugh, his smile, his moans.

God, he really is in love, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> so the thing about Castiel living in a lie is basically him being raised in an extremely christian household, and he can't come out to his parents or friends or family about being gay, and he ends up marrying Anna, just because his family peer pressures him into it. 
> 
> Also I wrote this a while back and I was having major writers block with Make You Love Me, so I decided to post this for y'all starved bitches. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer a few kudos and comments! Bye!


End file.
